It Had To Be You
by illusionmage
Summary: Lazuli cried, "You should tell us how you and Mommy fell in love! RIGHT NOW!" Blaze and Bolt shouted, "YEAH!" Amber said, "Fine, but IT BETTER NOT BE MUSHY!" Rubin asked, "And I should tell you why?" "Because you will be lame if you don't!" Cory declared.


It Had to Be You

**This oneshot for Icey (Ice Krystal)'s writing contest about Kummernshipping (Rubin X Topaz).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the OCs. They belong to the much more talented Ice Krystal.**

* * *

><p>Five voices shouted, "DadDaddy!" Rubin looked up from his work to see his five pairs of eyes all staring back at him.

Amber was one of the oldest Rosso-Senri children at the age of eleven, an almost carbon copy of her mother in looks but she had a fierce personality like her aunt Sapph and grandmother Sapphire. Her Pikachu, Juno, was sitting on her shoulder. She could talk and heal Pokémon like Topaz and Yellow. She was also capable of being able to boost her Pokémon's levels when angered greatly.

Corundum or Cory as he preferred, was Amber's older twin brother by three minutes. He was very much like Rubin, when it came to personality and looks, but he had Rubin's (or Red's) eyes. His Skitty, Kiki, was nestled in his arms. He was able to talk to Pokémon and he possessed telekinesis.

Lapis Lazuli or Lazuli as she preferred, was the middle child and she had recently turned eight. She had short, messy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, making her resemble Sapphire the most out of Rubin and Topaz's children. She was tomboyish but she had a sweet side. Her Poochyena, Fluffy, was running around the room. She did not inherit any of her mother's psychic powers.

Blaze was the fourth child and he was four. He already had wild black hair that looked quite a lot like Red and bright red eyes. He was adventurous and bold, like his paternal grandfather before him. Blaze could also speak to Pokémon. His Growlithe, Arcane, was sitting by his feet.

Bolt was Rubin and Topaz's last child and Blaze's twin brother, being younger by only two minutes. Blaze and Bolt were almost carbon copies of each other, but Bolt possessed tawny yellow eyes while Blaze had red. He also took after Red. Like his twin, his only psychic ability was to be able to talk to Pokémon. His Pichu, Storm was on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Rubin asked.

Lazuli bounced up and down in excitement. "Daddy! I wanna ride Beauty in the lake! Pwetty please?"

"I wanna go swimming with Sir!" piped up Blaze.

"Daddy! There's a fair in Viridian City! Can we go? I want some cotton candy! Ooh, ice cream would be good! I WANNA GO ON A ROLLER COASTER!" rambled Bolt.

Corundum, certainly the most mature child, said calmly, "Laz, Beauty isn't a Pokémon you can ride. Blaze, you can't swim. Bolt, you can't go on a roller coaster; you're only four."

"AW!" pouted the three youngest kids.

Amber yelled, "CAN I GO NOW? I HAVE TO TRAIN IF I'M GONNA BE A POKÉMON MASTER!"

Rubin blinked. His five children were certainly a handful. "I'm a little busy now but I guess I can take a break." He pushed his paperwork aside. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Lazuli cried, "You should tell us how you and Mommy fell in love! NOW!"

"Yeah!" Bolt and Blaze shouted at the same time.

Amber shrugged. "Sure, but IT BETTER NOT BE MUSHY!"

Rubin laughed. "And I should tell you this why?"

"Because you will be lame if you don't!" Corundum declared.

Rubin sighed before saying, "Alright, alright. Sit down, everyone." The five Rosso-Senri kids sat on the floor. "Let's see..."

_It all started when Viola introduced your mother to all of us when we were at school in Twinleaf Town… _

_**"Hey, **__**guys,"**__** said **__**Viola.**__**"This **__**is **__**Topaz. **__**She's **__**new."**_

_I__ remember__ thinking __that __she __belonged __in __the __sixth __grade__ when __Viola__ introduced __her. __When__ Dima __showed __up, __she __was __being __a__ rich, __stuck-up __brat __and __Topaz __shut__ her __up. __That __was __when __I__ decided __that__ I__ liked __her __as __a __friend._

Lazuli whined, "WHAAAAAAAAAT? But Daddy!"

Rubin smiled. "Calm down, Lazuli. I'm just getting started."

"Aunt Dima was a real b-" Rubin gave Amber a sharp look, "-rat, back then."

_Anyway, one day we were at her house, playing with Raiden. Your mother was called down by her mother and we all started talking. _

_**Jade said nervously, "What do you think Topaz is in trouble for?" **_

_**Plato said calmly, "We don't even know that she is even in trouble. Calm down." **_

_**Viola declared, "I'm going to eavesdrop." **_

_**I exclaimed, "Viola!" **_

"_**What? It's the only way!" Viola argued. **_

_She left, only to return in a minute. _

"_**Viola?" I asked. **_

"_**We need to run away." **_

"_**Excuse me?" Plato asked. **_

"_**Topaz is in trouble because of that friend of hers, Chase." Raiden didn't even bother to stay and he bolted out of the room. **_

_**Viola said, "Come on. I've got my backpack ready. What about you?" She held up her hideously yellow backpack and pulled out some clothes. "I'm going to change. Go out of her window and go home. Pack the necessities like change of clothes, food, and toiletries. Change into clothes that you can run in." She looked pointedly at Jade, who shrugged. "We'll meet at the crossroad of our houses." **_

_Anyway, we listened to Viola and sure enough, Topaz ran away from home and took Raiden with her. _

_During our journey to Mt. Silver, we eventually ran into Uncle Am, a trainer named Safaia or Sapphire, and Uncle Grey. They helped us get to Littleroot Town, which you know where I had grown up. I had noticed that Topaz liked Grey, or Chase, as he was known as back then. _

"Ew! Mom and Grey?" Blaze made a face.

Amber teased, "Good thing that Mom didn't get together with Grey or Quartz could be our sister. You agree with me, right Cory?"

Cory stammered, "S-shut up, Amb!"

_Anyway, I decided to make her look more feminine because Topaz was my friend and I wanted to make her happy. I found this fabulous orange dress and made your mother looked beautiful. She didn't need any of that make-up. _

Lazuli demanded eagerly, "Is that when you realized that you loved her?"

"No."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Blaze pouted.

Bolt said in his adorable cute toddler voice, "Daddy is stupwid."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Arceus, Dad! I have to agree with Bolt. You need to make a move! Don't be a scaredy-Meowth! "

"Amen," Corundum said.

Rubin hung his head in shame. All of his kids thought he was a spineless idiot.

"What is going in here?" Topaz had walked in, putting her hands on her hips. Her long blond hair was in her trademark high ponytail. As usual, Raiden was on her shoulder.

Lazuli ran to her and hugged her. "Mommy! I missed you! Were there a lot of gym challengers? How are Demeter, Neptune, Eris, Zeus, and Apollo?" Blaze and Bolt toddled over and hugged both of her legs.

Topaz patted her younger daughter on the head. "Yes and they're fine, Lazuli."

"That's good!" Lazuli hugged her again.

Topaz asked, "So what are you doing?"

Lazuli said eagerly, "Daddy is telling how he and you fell in love! Daddy is being very stupid about it!"

Rubin grumbled, "Thanks..."

Topaz laughed. "Daddy just wanted me to be happy. I harbored feelings for your Uncle Grey at the time."

Corundum said eagerly, "What happened next?"

"Let's see..."

_Our destination was Mt. Silver. _

_I guess I realized that I felt something more than friendship for Topaz was when she was forced to get stitches be- _

"Ew..." Blaze and Bolt said in unison.

"Can we go on with the story?" Amber was half bouncing on her feet and sounded impatient.

Rubin laughed. "Funny, I thought that you weren't interested in love stories."

"SHUT UP, DAD! THIS IS KINDA INTERESTING!"

_Anyway, the reason that Topaz had to get stitches because your Aunt Dima wound up being kidnapped by the Aquas of Petalburg City and we found their hideout so we can save her. The building we were in exploded and Topaz got cut in the arm. _

_I don't know why that exact moment made me realize that I had feelings for her but I guess it made her seem fragile and I felt protective of her._

"DAD! You're so lame!" Amber complained. "It makes you seem like a fucking _romantic._"

Rubin scolded, "Amber! Language!"

Topaz sighed. "I _knew _it was a bad idea to let Gold and Sapph babysit her and Cory when we went on our anniversary trip. It has made her think that boys are scum and that it's okay to swear..."

"Can't you continue with the story?" Cory whined.

"Alright, alright!"

Topaz smiled. "How aboutI pick up the story?" Rubin gave her a confused look but nodded.

_We made it to Mt. Silver soon after that little episode. We met Professor Pine and he gave us our 'starters'. We also met with your Aunt Sapph and Uncle Goldy. Soon after, a certain somebody informed point blank that Rubin fancied me. _

Rubin demanded, "WHAT? WHO?"

Topaz laughed. "Jade. She always rooted for our relationship." She frowned. "She even called us Kümmernshipping or whatever that is..."

"What hwappened aftwer?" Bolt asked.

_Not long after, I received a note from Grey confirming that he was the son of Black and White and he was working for the one responsible for bringing us to this time. _

"WHAT?" The five kids cried.

"IS UNCLE GREY NUTS?" Amber yelled.

"Did Uncle Grey hit his head and have amensia or something?" Cory demanded.

"Uncle Grey is stupider than Daddy." Lazuli stated.

Blaze and Bolt didn't say anything but they pouted.

Topaz laughed. "Uncle Grey was messed up back then but your Aunt Fiori sent him straight."

_We wound up getting sent to our right time when the Masked Man recaptured us. He revealed to us that he was Synis, the president of the entire collosal region. We managed to escape his 'training' with the help of Celebi. We were separated but Rubin and I were together. We were challenged by Indigo, the daughter of Blue and Crimson, my younger brother. We beat them using Raiden, Demeter, Sir, and Lady. We were reunited with everyone and our parents. We were eventually sent to a boarding school in the Sevii Islands. When we were there, we meet Flax. Flax's job was to get me to fall in love with him. He failed, but I didn't know when he asked me to a school dance. Rubin had ditched his date, a girl named Katrina. I decided to ditch Flax and just stay with him. _

"FLAX IS A LOSER!"

Cory sweatdropped. "Um... He doesn't sound very nice..."

"I bet Mommy stomped him into the ground!"

"Yeah!"

_Grey got sick of following Synis so he switched to our side. Flax and his three buddies, Maroon, Verdant, and Navy decided that it was time that I went with them. We fought back and Celebi interefered. **Again. **We were sent to the time where the original Dex Holders were teenagers and young adults. Synis and his cronies followed us to that time and was working on waking up Groudon. I was disguised as a boy. Grey and I, ahem, started a relationship. _

"Ew..." The younger Rosso-Senri twins said.

Rubin cracked a smile. "Ew is right." Topaz playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, hush Rubin!"

_Grey eventually broke it off when I started to have second thoughts. I wasn't really sure how I felt about Rubin. We trained and Gold Sr. decided that we should go to the beach. The Dex Holders still thought I was a boy. The idiot, aka Gold Sr., blew my cover by throwing me into the water. A few days later, we were ready to go stop Groudon at the Desert Resort in Unova when the Color Quartet found us. We fought back but Rubin wound up being hurt by Maroon's stupid Charizard. I was knocked out by Flax's Raichu and Rubin was kidnapped. When I regained my consciousness, Yellow helped me figure out my feelings. Red decided that I needed to train a little and to capture a new Pokemon so we went to One Island and I caught Apollo there. We went to the Desert Resort together and that's when I found Rubin. _

The couple smiled at each other and Rubin took her hand.

_After having a little reunion, we were getting ready to go find the others. _

"_**Topaz, wait!**_"

_**Topaz turned and asked,**_ "_**What?**_"

_**Rubin flushed slightly pink. "Uh, well, since, uh, there's a slight possibility that, uh, we might not, uh, come out of this alive, I, uh, just want you to know, uh, that, uh, I..."**_

_**"That you what, Rubin?" Topaz asked quietly.**_

_**"Uh..." He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, looking unsure if he could finish the sentence. But then he seemed to steel himself because his expression turned very serious. "I love you, Topaz."**_

"AHHHH, THAT IS SOOO CUTE!" Lazuli squealed loudly. "IT'S LIKE A FAIRY TALE~! Did you kiss?"

Topaz smiled. "Yes, we did and it was pretty nice..."

Amber yelled, "Dude, it took about a year of secret crushing to admit that Dad was in love with Mom? THAT'S LAME!" Rubin hung his head in shame.

"Amb, that isn't lame! It's really sweet," Corundum argued.

"Dude, if you're going to take this long to confess to Quartz, I'm going to kill you. Oh yeah! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SISSY!"

"S-shut up!" Corundum turned redder than a tamato berry.

"Big Brother, do you wike Quartzy?" Blaze asked, tugging on Corundum's shirt.

"Yeah, Big Brother, do you wuv Quartzy like Daddy wuvs Mommy?" Bolt asked.

"Uh..."

Topaz laughed, "Alright, enough picking on Cory. Do you want me to finish or not?"

"YEAH!"

_Anyway, we fought Synis and got sent back to the future. Not long after that, we were back at Mt. Silver. After talking about it for a while, Rubin and I got together. _

"THAT'S IT?"

Rubin laughed. "There's more."

"Like what?"

_About seven and a half months after we got together, Synis declared war. I guess after a while, I started to lose hope that we would ever win. Rubin was my rock. I guess things went really bad when Rubin was killed by-_

_"_MOM! BLAZE AND BOLT ARE ASLEEP!" Amber yelled.

Corundum asked, "What was that about Dad?"

Rubin laughed. "We will tell the rest of the story to you guys someday." Rubin reached down and picked up Blaze. Topaz picked up Bolt.

"Aw, I wanted to hear the rest of the story!" Lazuli complained to her older siblings.

"What I wanna know is what Mom was about to say about Dad..."

* * *

><p>Topaz and Rubin carried their youngest children into their respective bedrooms, tucking them in bed. Rubin kissed Topaz on the cheek. "They were really interested in our story..."<p>

Topaz sighed before leaning into him. "Amber and Cory are going to return to their journeys soon... I missed them."

Rubin reached for her hand. "We still have Laz, Blaze, and Bolt... Man, we're getting old."

Topaz tilted her head at Rubin. "It doesn't matter. I love you, Rubin Senri. I've never loved someone as much as you."

Rubin laughed quietly. "And I love you, Topaz Rosso-Senri, and I will never stop loving you."

"It just had to be you." Rubin smiled before closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez, that last line was so cheesy. XD <strong>

**I have to say it was fun to write this oneshot. **

**Anyway, review! **


End file.
